Torcia Tower
The Torcia Tower,トルチア塔 more commonly referred to as the Torture Tower,拷問塔 was the former residence of Hank Fieron and later the home of his three "daughters": Gibbet, Rack, and Maiden, who worshiped the dark god Beritoad. History Torcia Tower was built 300 years ago in an attempt to prevent enemy invasions. It eventually went into the ownership of Hank Fieron and gained the moniker "Torture Tower" due to the rumors of him torturing war prisoners inside. After his death twenty years ago, the sisters Gibbet, Rack, and Maiden took up residence inside the tower. Locations First Floor The first floor of the tower. It contained a front hall and other rooms, and was decorated with purplish-red flowers and old furniture. Second Floor The second floor of the tower and the domain of Gibbet. It was one large room, and contained an atrium that let in light from the third floor. Third Floor The third floor of the tower and the domain of Rack. The sisters tortured their victims there. Fourth Floor The fourth floor of the tower and the domain of Maiden. It contained nothing but jail cells. Fifth Floor The fifth floor of the tower. It had four rooms, two of which were locked, barring entry to even the three sisters. The other two rooms were a storage room for torture implements and a chapel. The chapel was where the sisters worshiped Beritoad and stored the Pot of Basuzu. Known Residents *Hank Fieron *Gibbet *Rack *Maiden *Beritoad *Rabiah Notable Visitors *Lloyd Lowell *Raymond Atwood *Vivian *Amo Appearances *Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Sir Torture- *Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Emerald Girl- *Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Ring of Evil- *Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep: Extra Chapter *Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter- *Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep: Nightmare Dream *Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep (first appearance) Gallery Concept Art = TorciaMap.jpg|A piece of concept art mapping out the Torcia Tower. TorciaConcept.jpg|Concept art of the Torcia Tower's first three floors. TorciaConcept2.jpg|Concept art of the Torcia Tower's fourth floor. Towerconcepts.png| Towerconcepts2.png| Towerconcepts3.png| Towerconcepts4.png| Towerconcepts5.png| Towerconcepts6.png| Deviceroomconcept.png| Clowncoverconcept.png|Torcia Tower in concepts of the cover for Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter- Promosketch.png|Concept sketch of the Clown Chapter promo |-|Songs = PV3.png|Torcia Tower as it first appears in "Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep" PV10.png| PV21.png| |-|Books = Raymondprofile.png|Torcia Tower in the background of Raymond's profile in Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Sir Torture- Emeraldback.png|Torcia Tower's entrance on the back cover of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Emerald Girl- Sisterstowerillus.png|The tower in the novel Towertallillus.png|Torcia Tower as it appears in Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Ring of Evil- |-|Manga = Clowncover.png|Torcia Tower on the cover of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter- Clowninnercover.png|Torcia Tower on the inner cover Openingpage.png|The tower on the opening page Clownsisters.png|The tower in the manga Nd3.png|Torcia Tower as it appears in Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep: Nightmare Dream Ndtorcia.png|The tower in the manga Ndtorcialobby.png|The tower's lobby in the manga |-|Misc = ThreeSistersTextless.jpg| ClownChapter.jpg|The tower in a promotion for ''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter-'' Clownchapterspread.png|Another promo for ''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter-'' Vivianjoshuacard.png| Raymondcircle.png| Coverdoodle.png| Towerinverted.png| Trivia *The tower is inspired by the Tower of London, which was where Henry Holland tortured his prisoners. References Notes Category:Locations